leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Braum
Fähigkeiten |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Braums normale Angriffes und markieren das Ziel für 4 Sekunden mit Erschütternde Hiebe und bis zu 4 mal steigerbar. Sobald die erste Steigerung zugefügt wurde, können verbündete Champions mit ihren normalen Angriffen ebenfalls weitere Seigerungen hinzufügen. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn 4 Steigerungen erreicht werden, so wird das Ziel für Sekunden und erhält zusätzlich (10 Stufe)}} magischen Schaden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Dieser Effekt kann auf dem selben Ziel nur einmal alle paar Sekunden ausgelöst werden, jedoch erhält das Ziel stattdessen, während der Immunitätsphase, (2 Stufe); Entspricht 20 % des Auslösungsschadens.}} als zusätzlichen magischen Schaden, für jeden von Braums normalen Angriffen oder . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | . |additional = |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Braum feuert Eis in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner magischen Schaden und diesen, über 2 Sekunden abklingend, um 70 %. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens)|health}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | . |additional = |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |mana}} |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Braum dashes to the target ally, positioning himself between them and the closest enemy champion, gaining and for 3 seconds. If his target is a champion, they also receive the same bonuses. |leveling = % bonus armor)}} % bonus magic resistance)}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Braum raises his shield in the target direction, creating a barrier that intercepts incoming non-turret enemy projectiles and reduces the damage he takes through the shield. The first instance of damage blocked by his shield is negated completely. |leveling = % |description2 = While his shield is raised, Braum also gains 10% bonus movement speed and is . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | ** Damage sources coming from somewhere facing the shield. Those coming from behind will not be affected. ** Sped up entities not classified as a unit (champions, minions, monsters, etc.) ** A projectile hits Braum because he stands in front of the intended target. In addition to being redirected, an intercepted projectile is also destroyed after hitting Braum (although this is only applicable to pass-through projectiles) * Moving units are not intercepted under any circumstance, including dashes. Champion-summoned units ( , , etc.) are not classified as units until they hit the ground and thus will interact with Unbreakable while en route. * Projectiles whose effects trigger on collision will still happen upon hitting Braum - dealing damage, applying debuffs, creating slowing fields and marking the target as 'hit' for the purposes of dash or health refund. * Abilities that deal area of effect damage on-collision will only damage Braum. * If hits Braum, regardless if it's the first hit on the damage reduction or not, it will always bounce back and not be destroyed. This happens even if Braum intercepts the attack for an ally though the axe will bounce back from Braum and not the intended target. * Projectile-based ground-targeted abilities that only occur upon successfully hitting the ground ( , , etc.) will apply their full effects to Braum but will be destroyed without affecting any other ally. * Projectiles that cannot hit Braum or his allies (such as an enemy ) will not be intercepted.Unbreakable's interaction with Lux's Prismatic Barrier * The damage reduction will affect any source of damage whose origin is in front of the shield. ** All intercepted projectiles. This includes... ** Melee and non-projectile-based ranged attacks. ** Instantaneous skillshots ( , , etc.) ** Instantaneously-placed ground-targeted abilities ( , , etc.) relative to the ability's center and not the caster's ** Point-blank areas-of-effect ( , not targeted at Braum, etc.) * Instantaneous targeted abilities ( , targeted at Braum, etc.) and persistent area-of-effect abilities ( ) do not interact with Unbreakable. * The damage reduction only benefits Braum. ** If would path through Unbreakable, only Braum will take reduced damage. * Damage-over-time is calculated per tick but be aware the full damage reduction will only apply to a single tick. * If the damaged mitigated by Unbreakable exceeds a minimum threshold it is represented with floating text similar to the damage mitigated by shields (' ') ** This floating text is always shown for the single fully-reduced damage source. * For the purposes of abilities like Braum's facing direction is the direction he's moving in (not the direction his face or the shield are looking in) ** This is a documented game engine limitation. * If Braum is protected by a spell shield both it and the one-time-use full damage reduction can be consumed by a single blockable spell. ** The one-time-use full damage reduction will not be consumed if the damage source is nothing but true damage. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Braum leaps into the air and slams his shield into the ground, creating a fissure in the target direction that deals magic damage to enemies as well as those around him. |leveling = |description2 = Enemy champions hit in the close vicinity are for seconds, while enemies hit in the line are for seconds. |leveling2 = |description3 = If no enemy champions are hit in the point-blank area, the first enemy champion hit in the line is for the full duration. |leveling3 = |description4 = A field of ice then remains at the fissure's location for 4 seconds, enemies within. |leveling4 = % }} | }} ;Unaktualisierte Fähigkeiten auf. Sobald die erste Steigerung angewendet wird, bauen alle normalen Angriffe von Braum und seinen Verbündeten weitere Steigerungen auf. Ziele, die vier Steigerungen angesammelt haben, werden für 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 Sekunden betäubt und erleiden zusätzlich 32 (8 Stufe) magischen Schaden. Braum kann das gleiche Ziel erst nach 8 Sekunden wieder betäuben. Ziele können solang keine Steigerungen aufbauen, erhalten jedoch 14 - 48 Bonus Magieschaden von Braum's normalen Angriffen. }} }} hinzu. |leveling= 70/115/160/205/250 |cooldown= |cost=45/50/55/60/65 |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} }} |20| |25}} |13| |16}}% von Braum's zusätzliche Rüstung)}} |20| |25}} |13| |16}}% von Braum's zusätzliche Magieresistenz)}} |cost= |costtype=Mana |cooldown=14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 |range=650 }} }} | | |4}} |35| |40%}} |cost=30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 |costtype=Mana |cooldown=18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |range= }} }} verlangsamt. |leveling= |cost=100 |costtype=Mana auf allen Rängen |cooldown=140 / 120 / 100 |range=1250 }} }} Referenzen cs:Braum en:Braum es:Braum fr:Braum pl:Braum ru:Браум Kategorie:2014 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Tank Kategorie:Supporter Kategorie:Unterstützung Champion